daniafandomcom-20200214-history
Trey
| birth_place = Wakefield, Dona | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Hip hop • alternative hip hop | occupation = Rapper • composer • record producer • singer • songwriter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 1998–present | label = NiteMuse | associated_acts = Jamir • Ballard • Vance Dennis • Cévon Pierre • Wade Joyner • Alaia | website = | notable_instruments = }}Trevor Evan Copeland (born January 11, 1979), better known by his stage name Trey Copeland (often stylized Trey CopeLand), is an Donan recording artist from Wakefield. Copeland first gained major recognition following the release of his first official full-length project, an album titled Same Old Time (2004). The album caught the attention of major music labels. Copeland worked on different projects mainly with artists like; Jamir, Ballard and Cévon Pierre. Early life Copeland was born Trevor Evan Copeland on January 11, 1979, in Wakefield, Dona, and grew up in Warren and Port Elizabeth. He has a younger sister, Alice. His mother, Angelique (Buckley), is a teacher at a middle school in Port Elizabeth. His father, Jamison Moses Copeland, was a carpenter. His Father died in 2009. His father was of Ermo-Polynesian descent, while his mother is of European descent. Musical career 1998-2004: RunTapes and Same Old Time Copeland first began rapping towards the end of his high school career, inspired by alternative hip hop groups such as The Pharcyde and A Tribe Called Quest. He moved to Cior to pursue a music career. Copeland wanted to earn money in Cior to move to the United States. In 2000, Copeland released 3 mixtapes called the RunTapes. The tapes gained some attention and earned Copeland enough money to go to America. In America, Copeland signed to a label and started working on his first full-length album. During this period he met Jamir. On January 13, 2004 Copeland released the first single of the album "Mazed Up" with featured vocals from Jamir. "Mazed Up" became a hit and later his album Same Old Time peaked at number 1 on the Billboard Album top 100. 2005-06: Sunshine In Dark Times After the success of his debut album, Copeland started to record a new album. Copeland moved back to Dona and recorded a track with Donan artist Vance Dennis. At the same time he met Denzel Ballard and got more inspired to make the album. Copeland and Ballard both wrote and produced the album. The first song of the album "Home" featuring Ballard and Vance Dennis became his best selling single and topped the charts in the US, Canada and the UK. 2007-08: Famous In 2007 Copeland married with actress Grace Conway. In December 2007, Copeland announced he was working on his next studio album. Copeland produced the album himself. Cévon Pierre had a prominent role in the production of the album. Pierre and Copeland became friends and wanted to make a collaberative album in the near future. Ballard was absent on the album for no particular reason eventhough he has songwriting credits. The album was released on April 19, 2008. Copeland moved back to the U.S. in August 2008. In September 2008, Copeland and Conway announced the birth of their first child, Jonah. 2009-11: Blue Smoke and Stageless In January 2009, Copeland announced he would take a break from his own music carreer. In 2009, Copeland produced several albums Jamir's "I'm A God", Ballard's "Taunton 2" and Cévon Pierre's "CÉVON". Copeland started working on his fourth studio album in October of 2009. At the same time Copeland made a collaberative album with Ballard. In September 2010, Copeland released the first single of Blue Smoke, "Models". The song got mixed reviews. On January 21, 2011 Blue Smoke was released, many critics considered it his best work. In March 2011 his collaberative album with Ballard, Stageless was released. The album featured songs like "Locked Up", "Tonight" and "New Style" all became Billboard hits. On November 2, 2011 Cévon Pierre passed away after a drug overdose in his house in Los Angeles. After the funeral Copeland wrote and produced a song for Pierre "Rest In Peace, Buddy" with Ballard, Jamir and Jaymore. Copeland struggled with his passing. 2012-15: LIFE IS INSANE and Kids LIFE IS INSANE, Copeland's fifth album, was released July 12, 2013. It became his sixth consecutive number one debut. The album's themes deal primarily with the passing of Cévon Pierre, and also the conflicts with Ballard, his alcohol addiction, self-doubt and fame. In January 2014, Copeland announced he take another break. Copeland went to an addiction clinic to deal with his addictions. In 2014, Copeland worked with Jamir on Jamir's fifth album "36". Copeland also went to the studio with the Muscat Express, The Don and Shawnee Gray. On March 4, 2015, Copeland released "Kids" with featured vocals from R&B singer Shawnee Gray. In the song he revealed his wife gave birth to his second child Lizbeth. 2016-17: Love Overdose and Illusion On October 7, 2016, Copeland released his sixth solo studio album titled Love Overdose. He produced the album within a month in a studio in Los Angeles. On the same day Copeland posted a photo confirming Ballard and him working in the studio. Copeland worked with Jamir and Ballard on a new album for a year in several studios in the U.S.. On July 14, 2017, Copeland released a snippet of "This Life". On September 1, 2017, the collaberative album Illusions was released to critical acclaim, and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. 2018-present: Copeland and You Bet Us Up Discography Studio albums Main articles:Trey Copeland discography * Same Old Time (2004) * Sunshine In Dark Times (2006) * Famous ''(2008) * ''Blue Smoke ''(2011) * ''LIFE IS INSANE ''(2013) * ''Love Overdose ''(2016) * ''Copeland ''(2018) Collaberative albums * ''Stageless (with Ballard) (2011) * ''Illusions ''(with Jamir and Ballard, as Illusion) (2017)